Holes RP Christmas Ficlet Challenge
by HisLovelyLittleAsian72029
Summary: The once menaces to society spend Christmas with friends and family. The kids sit on Santa's lap, Alie goes to church, Matt builds snowmen, and you enjoy this Ficlet challenge.
1. List of Days

Happy holidays, Holes RP-ers! I'm bored and do not feel like updating that HMA story at the moment. So in light of Christmas spirit, I'm doing this Christmas fic challenge! So sit back, wait for the days to roll by. Oh, and go see Rise of the Guardians, it already came out. So awesome. Ship Rainbow Snowcone, Black Frost, and White Teeth. And see The Hobbit on the fourteenth. Maybe see Les Miserables, but that looks like a major tear-jerker and I don't like crying at the movies.

Day One: Letters to Santa

Day Two: Shopping

Day Three: Rise of the Guardians

Day Four: Adults Sitting on Santa's Lap

Day Five: Decorating the Tree

Day Six: Snowball Fights

Day Seven: Wrapping Presents

Day Eight: Eggnog

Day Nine: Chestnuts

Day Ten:Christmas Cards

Day Eleven: Sledding

Day Twelve: Baking Cookies

Day Thirteen: Caroling

Day Fourteen: The Hobbit

Day Fifteen: Christmas Party

Day Sixteen: Snowmen

Day Seventeen: Gingerbread Houses and People

Day Eighteen: Mistletoe

Day Nineteen: Ice Skating

Day Twenty: Snowstorm

Day Twenty One: It's The End of the World

Day Twenty Two: Snow Covered Evil

Day Twenty Three: Church

Day Twenty Four: Snow Angels

Day Twenty Five: Opening Presents


	2. Day One

Day One: Letters to Santa

"Wait, wait!" Berry Tressa chased after the mailman.

"Hey, asshole! Take the headphones off and acknowledge me!" Godric roared as he sped up with a white envelope in hand.

"Guys, wait for me!" The smallest girl asked. "I can't run that fast!"

Upon reaching 7498 on Langelier Boulevard, the man in the blue uniform paused the song he was listening to (Shoot to Thrill, a classic). At that point, the ginger male was too close to stop from crashing into the adult. Both let out a grunt or two at the initial impact, but regained composure (Well whatever you called Godric's normal mood).

"Need something, son?" the man sorted through the mail in hand looking for the junk mail and Christmas cards for 7498 on Langelier Boulevard.

Godric waited for his peers to reach the pair before speaking.

"We have letters for Santa Claus," he said briskly.

"Our parents told us that we have to send them to the North Pole personally." The daughter of Arista Costa spoke up, gripping her letter in her left hand and scarf in the other.

"Well oh my golly, I'm sorry, but I can't help you there, kiddoes." He apologized.

"WHY?!" they all cried out.

"How does Santa know what to get us for Christmas?" the blonde girl asked.

"You see, kids," the mailman crouched to be eye level with the Santa believing children. "Only parents are allowed to give Santa Claus letters."

"Why's that?" Costa asked.

"It's like this, kids, all adults take the kids letters and give it to the Post Master General who then gives it to the scout elf."

"Scout elf?" they repeated.

"Scout elf, the scout elf is the one who takes all the letters back to the North Pole. It's not my job to give those letters to Santa. Understand?"

"We understand!"

"Good," he stood back up and smiled down at the wide eyed youngsters so eager to get their reward for being on the Nice List (Or whichever list Godric and Berry were on. They got into lots of trouble). "Now go to your homes and give those letters to your moms and dads, okay?"

"Yes, sir!"

And like that, the three kids dashed off to their separate houses. The mailman smiled to himself and walked up the steps of 7498 on Langelier Boulevard, tucked the junk mail and bills into the mail slot and went on his merry way.

"MISTER MAILMAN! WAIT! WE HAVE LETTERS FOR YOU!"

Aaand it's time for story time with the federal worker.


	3. Day Two

Day Two: Shopping

People turned their heads at the chorus of moans, groans, and grunts filled the air inside of the mall. Instead of seeing flesh eating zombies (Thank God. Whichever one you want to. Christian God, Amaterasu, Thor, Odin, Aphrodite, Daniel Craig, Ben Whishaw), a group of men following chipper ladies strutted past the foodcourt to the other side of the mall.

"It's a good idea that we all decided to do our shopping together," Heather Bellefleur cheered amongst the women leading the herd.

"Yep," the young ginger agreed, "Since Costa has a small car and her daughter wanted a bike, my Kia Rondo can fit it.

"Plus Ricky's new flatscreen for the bedroom. He's been bugging me to get one."

"Is it cruel and unusual punishment to make the guys carry everything?" Arista looked back to see her boyfriend, Craig, balancing a box of name brand Pastry shoes and three boxes of assorted Debutante dresses. She still wondered how Sookie convinced her baby girl to get interested in such aristocratic drivel she will never know.

"We're fine, Costa," Christian Riggs scoffed as he gave a four foot teddy bear a piggyback ride. His little Faith wanted one so badly.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't carrying a iPad and a bag full of twenty dollar candles," Sirius gripped said bags.

"Sook, I love you, but I'm totally judging for buying twenty dollar candles," the girl's cousin laughed as she lightened her boyfriend's load by one less bag of clothes.

"Hey, Bath and Body Works has great merchandise. I smell great everyday from using their shower gel, to the body cream, to body spray, and topping it off with chapstick and lip gloss!"

"What? No hair products?" Matt snickered.

"Shampoo and conditioner are seasonal."

"How can you afford all that?" Alan whispered to the consulting detective. In his hands was one bag from Claires and three from American Outfitters.

"Sookie's job pays for her... absurd expenses."

"Absurd isn't even the word to describe it," the black haired Arista smiled.

"Wait," Alie paused outside of Fye, "Kristoph wants the Lord of the Rings collection."

Everyone but Alie looked back at the Mexican bachelor who was carrying gifts for his nieces and nephews.

"What? He was already interested in LotR before I started to babysit him."

"Hey, we blame a specific person for why the kids like a particular thing," Nathalia says pointing a accusing finger at different friends.

"Jose is Lord of the Rings," Sookie jabs a thumb at her friend.

"Sookie is all things high class and ladylike straight out of Pride and Prejudice," the blonde bumbs the the ginger with her hips.

"Sirius is everything Sherlock-y and detective like," Elijah speaks up for the first time since he was forced to carry the bag of My Little Pony gifts.

"And then we just blame you guys for whenever they have bad behaviour and get into trouble," Marnie states looking at the former campers.

"Ooh, sale on House DVDs!" Edmund ran inside the store.

"Come on, it's almost six o'clock and my Uncle Peter said we have to be there on the dot."

The group of teen-hood friends entered the store with slightly happy looks and (the men) arms full of presents for their loved ones and co-workers.


	4. Day Three

Day Three: Rise of the Guardians

Peter Staark had no idea how his nieces managed to rope him into taking their kids to the movie theaters to go see Rise of the Guardians. The dean looked at the promotional poster framed near the concession stands. Santa Claus, named North, had tattoos. The Tooth Faery appeared to be a hummingbird humanoid with long lashes. Mister Sandman was the size of a dwarf with just a blissfully pleased expression. The fabled winter sprite, Jack Frost, appeared to be designed to make girls fall in love with him.

"I think Jack Frost is super cute," Catarina swooned.

"Jack and Jackie Frost... Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Jackie Pevensie hugged the cardboard standee.

"That's because they both start with 'Jack'," the eldest child, Ryder stated.

Peter Staark petted the black haired girl on the head.

"You would be the prettiest Ice Bride in the world."

Jackie grinned up at her uncle, but Catarina began to pout.

"But I want to marry Jack Frost!" cried the brunette.

"They do realize that Jack Frost isn't real, right?" Gene, a boy of twelve, whispered.

"He is real," the sisters snapped.

"Now boys," Peter Staark gets their attention while he orders their cinema snacks. "I think I'm quite the logical man. There may or may not be a Winter Sprite that has white hair and blue eyes and can bring a snowstorm in the blink of an eye."

"Uncle Peter, it's not reasonable," the black haired teen said.

"So Uncle Peter believes the embodiment of winter exists and Uncle Sirius preaches that he's a genius."

Jackie picked up her box of Milk Duds and her bottle of apple juice.

"I hope if he really is real he comes to Texas and brings us a lot of snow."

Ryder grabbed his diet Coke and large popcorn and Twizzlers.

"Pretty rare."

"Come on, time to watch the movie."

The man led the way as the Pevensie-Staark children followed closely after.


	5. Day Four

Day Four: Adults Sitting on Santa's Lap

The curly haired male's lip twitched upward at the sight of Sookie's blonde companion swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on "Black Santa's" lap. Why? The naive Kerri Cleary still did not know that Santa Claus was not real. Instead, she was told that after she turned twenty one (Yes, no one had the heart to tell her Santa was fake) that Santa would stop giving her presents because she was a adult. And Kerri's parents insisted that someone take her to go see Santa while Paul Cleary was taking care of his campaign to become governor and Kelli Cleary was in Europe doing "Christmas business". Oh, and Sookie Wooster was doing shopping with her nearly lifelong friends. Keith Hummel-West was in El Salvador sightseeing. So that led to the ginger begging and pleading Stanley Yelnats III and Hector Zeroni to take her place and go to the mall with Kerri to sit with Santa.

"So..." The white skinned male started, "On a scale of one to ten, how weird is this?"

"Positive infinity," his boyfriend answered, watching the young adult eagerly explain what was on her Christmas list.

"It doesn't give you a nice nostalgic feeling? Bringing back memories of when you were smaller?" Stanley plucked the candy cane that was just barely dangling from between Hector's lips. He stuck the sugary treat into his mouth and savoured the peppermint flavour.

The black man was quiet for a moment, "I've never gone to see Santa. Kind of hard to when you don't have a house and your mom disappeared for most of your life."

"Oh."

Open mouth, insert foot.

Hector gave the taller man a sharp look, "Don't you dare start pitying me. I hate it when you do that."

"Sorry, sorry, wasn't aware, pal."

The Afro haired man looked forward to see Kerri getting off of the impersonator's lap.

"Thank you, Santa," Kerri giggled. She turned to her escorts. "I'm ready!"

"Hold on, Kerri, Hector's going to sit on Santa's lap, too."

"Really?"

"Since when?!" the shorter of the three shrieked like a tropical bird.

"Since now," his boyfriend grabbed him by his bicep and dragged him closer to the mall Santa.

"Uhhh, hi?"

"What's up, man?" He looked at the doe eyed Kerri still standing by, "I mean, ho ho ho! What's your

name, young man?" The fake Santa patted his lap, "Sit."

"Hector," he mumbled shyly as she delicately placed himself on top of the man's legs.

"And what would you like for Christmas?"

"Uhhh," the Zeroni descendant looked at his boyfriend. All smiles with a hint of glee in his eyes. So happy that Hector was fulfilling a childhood norm. The sight made his stomach tighten and his heart flutter. "For-for gay marriage to be legal in Texas."

"I'll see what I can do about that, little buddy." Black Santa smiled at the wide eyed Hector.

* * *

"So Kerri, your dad is the governor of Texas now. Must be proud." Sirius passed a fork to the girl.

"Yeah, he really won the gay vote by promising to pass a law to legalize gay marriages. Daddy said that since he's been in the political world for a while, it won't take long to pass the law."

"Is that so?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, Daddy told me that gays will be able to marry by Christmas!"

The sole gay couple in the group shared a look that went from shock to utter bliss.


	6. Day Five

Day Five: Decorating the Tree

Addison stood on her toes atop the stepladder as she placed her two turtle doves near the peak of the tree.

"Bebita, be careful," Arista warned from the kitchen. "Wait for mommy to help put up the star."

"Okay," she answered. The black haired beauty climbed back down the ladder to get more decorations.

Most of what was on their Christmas tree were homemade trinkets. Snowmen made out of cotton balls. Reindeers born from brown foam paper. Santa 's famous hat made with a old red shirt and more cotton. And Addison's personal favourite, the snowflake she made at school in Science class.

The doorbell rang, getting the attention of the small girl. She looked out the window to see who was there.

"It's Daddy!" Addison cheered, dashing off open the door. Her smile lit up her face, "Hi!"

"Hey, there, short stack," the blonde male ruffled her hair. "Where's your mom?"

"Here," Arista appeared in the living room. The woman came closer to the visitor to kiss him on the lips. "You get dinner?"

"Yes," he kissed her back and extended the hand carrying Chinese takeout.

"Excellent, and right on time. Addison is going to put the star up on the tree."

The Santa believer ran to the coffee table where the gian gold star was sitting and brought it to her mother's boyfriend.

"Help me?" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

Craig looked at Arista to see if she approved of him helping rather than the Costa woman. She gave him a smile of approval, which he returned tenfold.

"Alright, come here, short stack," the blonde male picked up his black haired daughter. He walked over to the well garnished tree and lifted Addison high enough to put the star on with ease. "Aaand done."

"Thank you, Daddy," she kissed his cheek.

"No problem, let's pig out on some pork!"

"Woo!" Arista cheered. "Sweet and sour pork, here I come."


	7. Day Six

Day Six: Snowball Fights

"Un-freaking-believable," Sookie muttered underneath her breath as she pulled her scarf closer to her body. "Haven't had snow in years and then Jack Frost decides today of all days to bring us a mini snowstorm."

"Lighten up, Sook," the girl's friend, Canada nudged her.

"May I remind you CANADA that you are from CANADA?" Arista sneezed.

"Oh come on, guys," the brunette whined, "Snow doesn't make you feel all warm and nostalgic inside?"

"If we were feeling all warm and nostalgic inside, then we wouldn't be freezing," the ginger grumbles.

The group of teens walked faster to get to the Tea Hall for lunch. Nothing sounded better than some warm soup and hot beverages.

"You know what would make this trip that seems really long today fun?" Heather asked the gang in her crouched position

"What might that b-"FWOOSH BAMP! A snowball hit Sirius right on the kisser."Who the bloody he'll threw that?!"

The blonde bent down again to collect more fallen snow in her before the cheerleader could make a second one, the black haired cheerleader sent on at her chest,

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Elijah announced.

And like that the shivering gang erupted in a all out frost war with no teams. Everyone got hit at least twelve times. Canada and Keith were on the receiving end of snow getting shoved down their clothes. The three present cheerleaders were pushed into the snow. Sirius was taken down by the temporary alliance between Craig and Elijah to push him into the ground and bury him in the snow. The snowball brawl lasted for seven more minutes before Biology teacher William Lockhart appeared and demanded they have a ceasefire before he gave them three days of detention. The group brushed off the snowflakes decorating their clothes and hair then continued their quest for lunch.

"Okay, so I have to admit that this sudden snow is pretty nice." Sookie snuggles into her boyfriend's side.

"Woo, we converted her," Canada laughed.

"I don't know about you guys, but my ass is freezing and the only cure is about a gallon of Sicilian soup." Nathalia shook violently from the chilly wind.

"Ditto," they all announced.


	8. Day Seven

Day Six: Wrapping Presents

Heather smiled in content, everything was going smoothly. She looked at the perfectly sorted gifts with perfectly placed ribbons stacked perfectly in assorted piles. The ones to the left all wrapped in Christmas tree wrapping paper were for the boys in D Tent. A small box on top of her bed was for her favourite ginger girl. Took her a week and a half to find a good present. One wrapped in sparkly snowflake paper was addressed to her secret Santa from the cheer squad. Fourteen covered in pink penguin wrapping paper belonged (well WILL) to her closest friends.

* * *

Sookie chewed her bottom lip, caramel eyes darting to each corner of the room. She knew if her mother, the Warden, found out what her incarcerated friends convinced her to do it would be bye-bye freedom. But the ginger couldn't help but smile when Alan's eyes lit up when he spotted a necklace with a fake ruby apple pendant or when Brian spotted a toy El Camino. Okay, maybe not so much at Twitch finding a toy for himself, but the thought that the others were buying gifts for their significant other made her her grin.

Stanley grimaced at the price sticker attached to the book in his hand. He stroked the wrinkly five in his hoodie pocket, ten dollars short of getting the novel.

"Umm, not to be a wet blanket, but how are we going to afford these presents?" Theodore asked.

"I thought we established that I was paying for everything," Sookie replied.

"That's my bebita," Jose slung a arm around the girl's shoulder. "As kind and philanthrroler?"

"Philanthropic?"

"That's the word! You're like Tony Stark."

The Yelnats descendant snickered, "Sookie is like Tony Stark? Last time I checked she looked more like Pepper Potts with her freckles and red hair. Oh, and Sookie sucks at fighting."

"That's right, bite the hand that feeds you," she glared ginger pulled out her phone to check the time, ten until three.

"Guys find everything yet? We have to be back at Greenlake before Mama gets back. And driving that bus was very VERY hard."

"Sook, I need your OCD opinion," Ricky said from the other side of the store.

The redhead shrugged of the Mexican's limb and walked over to the blonde teen.

"What is it?"

"I want to get Heather this, but it's pretty obvious what it will be."

"Aaaannd the problem is?" she asked.

"Well I want it to be a surprise since I don't know what she got me," he replied.

"Okay, so how does my Obsessive Compulsive Disorder come in handy to assist your paranoia?"

"You're into festive crap, how can I wrap this up so my girlfriend doesn't recognize it?"

Sookie held out her small hand to hold the gift. When he handed it to her, she turned it at different angles until her head jerked up and down in a nodding gesture.

"I think know a way to disguise this. Just follow my directions verbatim."

He saluted, "Roger, Little Warden!"

* * *

Ricky Bellefleur looked around the interior of D Tent. The shabby tent was more chaotic than usual. After the hour and a half long drive from Houston to Greenlake, Sookie and the boys blackmailing Mister Sir and Pendanski to keep their mouths shut (Sookie stopped buying their silence when she decided she hated them), the petite girl threw a variety of wrapping paper and Scotch tape at them. She gave them brief tutorial then went on to demonstrate to Zigzag how to trick his favourite blonde.

Her instructions were detailed and when he tried to wrap Heather's gift after Sookie left, he was sure he could do it right. Instead, he lasted four rolls of decorative paper and one roll of clear tape. Just seeing his failed attempt at wrapping made his blood boil. And when Richard Bellefleur gets pissed, it's best to keep your distance. Just ask Stanley what happened when Ricky got mad that he wasn't digging his own holes.

The teen nicknamed Zigzag jumped to his feet and flipped the table next to him. His gift is amazing and he wants to surprise his amazing girlfriend so she will be amazed by how gentleman-ly he is.

He was ready to hit the folding chair against one of the poles keeping the tent up, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming close.

"Hey, Ziggy, what's wrong?" Ricky recognized that soft and strong voice.

The delinquent turned to his girlfriend with a overly fake smile.

"Sup, babe."

Her brown eyes looked around the tent.

"Looks like a tornado went through here," she commented.

"Well we ARE in the tornado alley," he replied.

"Smartass," Heather laughed, "So what happened here? Did the toys revolt?"

Ricky smiled that borderline psychotic grin that still managed to be cute, "No, I kind of threw a temper tantrum."

The girl raised a blonde brow at the taller teen.

"You're seventeen and you still throw temper tantrums?"

He chose to ignore the question.

"I got mad because your damn gift is impossible to wrap."

"What did you get me? Dirt?"she joked.

"No, the boys and me went shopping with Sookie and I asked her ways to cleverly wrap your gift. Her directions seemed simple, but they kind of backfired on me and this is the result." Ricky bent down to pick up the toy.

He ended up getting Heather one of the new Furby models that allowed you to record a voice message to be played back over and over until the end of time... Well actually until the batteries died out.

Heather pulled back the whimsical duck wrapping paper and smiled fondly at the present.

"I had one of these little guys a long time ago when they first came out and all they said was Furby gibberish."

"Well no point waiting 'til Christmas for your present. Take the sucker out and pinch his right foot."

She did as instructed and waited to see the surprise. And what a reward it was when the tiny robotic voice said a contraction and two words.

"You're my soulmate," the little Furby said.

Not everyone can be perfect like Heather and Sookie who could wrap up the Eiffel Tower and still make it a mystery what was underneath. But the icing on the cake means little to nothing compared to the actual dessert or the pleased look on your lover's face.


	9. Day Eight

Day Eight: Eggnog

"Can someone please tell me why people drink eggnog?" Edmund asked.

"Goes great with vodka apparently," Tru replied.

"Damn right, they go together very well," Owen poured some into his glass of eggy nog-ness.

"Owen!" Keith shrieked, "You brought vodka to school?!"

"Not just vodka, I brought rum too."

The head cheerleader waltzed over and grabbed the West descendant's flask of alcohol and poured a more than generous amount into her mug.

"Excellent, hair of the dog that fucked me up."

"Funny, didn't think you were into beastiality,"Sookie smiled with the arm of her gingerbread man in her mouth.

The four teens laughed as the blonde cheerleader huffed.

"I could totally dump this on you."

"Hmm, teenage girl covered in alcohol and white smelly liquid? Sounds like your weekend." Arista received a fist bump from the ginger.

"Damn, call 911, we got a burn victim over here!" Owen hollered.

The comment managed to have the desired effect. Nazz fled that part of the room. Another blonde cheerleader took her place.

"Am I the only one who wants to spike the eggnog?" Heather inquired aloud.

"I'm game," the currently inebriated teen stated. He took another swig of his alcoholic eggnog.

"Are you guys seriously thinking about turning the eggnog into slutty eggnog?!" Edmund's expression was beyond surprised. "Don't you know at least five thousand teens die from underage drinking?"

Heather rolled her eyes, of course Edmund would bring up medical statistics for his argument.

"Thanks for the fun fact, Professor Pevensie," she replied sarcastically.

He turned to Sookie for help; however, she simply raised her empty hand in a submissive gesture and walked away. The future medical student let out a defeated sigh. When the deed was done, Heather scooped up some 'slutty eggnog' into a clean plastic cup and handed it to Edmund.

"Try it, you'll be happy that you did," the cheerleader urged.

The student gave the drink a analytical look. He weighed the pros and cons until he clasped the cup and drank his eggnog. The flavours of nutmeg, vanilla, and strong fiery alcohol assaulted his tastebuds. Poor Edmund was so unaccustomed to the intense taste of vodka that he felt bile rise up.

"So do you like it?" Arista asked.

"Taste like ass and mold," he replies. "And the liquor doesn't help."

"Lightweight," the PCS member snickered.

Edmund put his drink onto the drink table.

"Yep, not my thing."


	10. Day Nine

Day Nine: Chestnuts

"So what is the point of putting a X in the chestnut shells?" the girl nicknamed Apple asked.

"Something about it exploding because of the heat getting trapped inside the shell," Alan explained to the best of his abilities.

Alie continued to cut intersecting lines to more chestnuts. Softly humming Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire. Her boyfriend on the other hand decided to venture off to wake up the Riggs twins. Their father was working at the station, so the couple got the kids for four whole days... Win.

The man knocked on the door, "Wakie wakie, you might get cakie."

Kristoph and Faith did not stir from their nap. Both enjoying the solitude sweet dreams promised. And the thought of disturbing the twins' bliss almost made Alan feel guilty.

"Come on, wake up. You said you wanted to eat nice roasted chestnuts."

Faith grumbled whereas her polar opposite threw his Captain America pillow at his mother's boyfriend.

"Fuck off," the pair said in unison.

"Language!"

"We want to stay in bed!" the girl whined.

"But the nuts won't be as good later," the brunette countered. "If you come now, we can get started on the gingerbread house."

"Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!"

The girl clutched her My Little Pony comforter closer to her body. The boy on the other hand reached over the side of their shared bed to get his Family Guy pillow he neglected to pick up earlier that day. The Smith man frowned at his failed attempt. He was approaching the bed when a loud explosion came from outside the bedroom. Immediately, the brunettes sat up and raised their hands above their heads.

"We surrender, don't shoot!" Kristoph and Faith cried out.

"Alie!" Alan ran out the room with his girlfriend's children following him. "Alie! Alie!"

"I'm o-okay," the female revealed herself from her hiding spot behind the leather couch.

"Babe, what happened?"

"I just wanted to see if what you said was true. I tossed in a chestnut that I didn't mark with a X."

Alan let out a slightly relieved sigh at the knowledge that Alie was safe and there was no random shooting going on.

"Sooooo... Can we still eat chestnuts?" Faith twisted the hem of her dress.


	11. Day Ten

Day Ten: Christmas Cards

Edmund stared down at the card in his hand.

_Dear Edmund,_

_Happy holidays from your favourite girls. Studying abroad here in Liechtenstein is amazing. Yeah right, it's so boring here. They don't even have a military! Who cares if they don't have a military? The environment is so gorgeous. I can't even describe how wonderful I feel walking down past all these Mom and Pop type of businesses. My favourite who gives a damn about all these stupid boring restaurants and stuff? I miss being in the states. ..:::.. ::.. ::::: ...: Lorena, I don't think Edmund can read Braille... Sorry, I could have sworn he knew how to read it. I have to agree with Sophia on this, Liechtenstein is a beautiful country with such nice people and excellent cheese. F.U.C.K. LIECHTENSTEIN! There is nothing to do here! I wish they had agreed with me to go to that university in Budapest. Marnie, you remember the last time we were in Budapest. Ed, have you ever gone to Budapest? It's pretty cool there. They have wonderfully warm springs there. Nothing better than a nice hot dip in the springs. Oh, hahaha, we started to ramble, guys! Lol, oh well. Again, merry Christmas!_

_Love, _

_Elizaveta, Marnie, Lorena, & Sophia Staark_

_Xoxoxo_

Edmund Pevensie stared dumbfounded at the so called personally written Christmas card in his hand. While he enjoyed the sentiment at being one of the few people the Staark girls were sending handwritten letters to... He could barely understand the train of thoughts spewed on the piece of paper. His phone went off next to him, the chorus to Lucky by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz playing. Edmund picked up the phone to answer the call.

"Happy holidays, Alie!" he greeted.

"Yeah, right. Mind telling me why your girlfriends sent me a Christmas card that started with 'Merry Christmas, you low self esteemed girl' and ended with them quoting the lyrics to We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together?"

"I really do not know what to tell you. I guess they started writing a normal Christmas letter and then the girls started to switch... I think I'm going to ask Sirius to do analyse this for me, so I can figure out who is saying what."

"Ahh, I see," the brunette responded, "Well I'm just going to read this card one more time.."

"Okay, bye, Alie."

The college graduate hung up. But as soon as he did that, the opening theme to House started to play.

"Y-y-yes, Mister Staark?" Edmund stuttered.

"Why the fuck did my nieces write me a Christmas card that began with telling me how happy they are that I made them take German for four years and then ended with Elizaveta missing your 'soft sweet lips'?!"

"Ummm, hehe, yeah, uh, oh look, Robbie is making me break the fourth wall because she doesn't know how to end this ficlet! Hehe, bye!"


	12. Day Eleven

Day Eleven: Sledding

The ginger tugged nervously on her poofy orange parka. Her eyes darting from her husband to the bottom of the hill.

"Hey, Sirius? I'm not so sure this is a good idea after all."

Sirius gave Sookie a ridiculously amused look, "The girl who has a pet crocodile is scared of sledding?"

"That's different, Spock wouldn't hurt me. The possibility of me losing my grip on your back, falling off the sled and getting impaled on a tree is pretty likely."

Sirius positioned himself at the head of the sled. He extended his large pale hand to his ginger gal. Said girl gave him a skeptical look, and kept herself planted firmly in her place NOT on the wooden contraption.

"Is this also because you're scared of heights?" he asked, hand still in its place.

"Sort of," Sookie mumbled her reply.

"You know I wouldn't let you get impaled on a tree like a B rated horror movie. If anything, the worst thing that could happen to you is a giant hawk the size of a shark swoops down and takes you away."

"Sirius!" she shrieked, cheeks becoming more red from pathetic fear or the cold. Probably both.

The British man sighed, "Look, Sook, the sooner you get on this sled, the sooner we can have some hot chocolate and be reunited with the kids."

Brown eyes looked from the hand, to the person it belonged to, and along the path they would take to get back down. Sookie would say no, but she genuinely trusted the man. She took his hand and allowed him to gently pull her against his lithe body.

"Scared?"

"I feel my skin turning white as we speak," she pressed her rosy cheek against his back.

"One," Sirius tightened his grip on the reigns.

"Two," he moved his legs to kick them off the peak.

"Three," the couple swooshed down the mountain and shuttled towards the Swiss mountain resort where the rest of their family was waiting.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Irene looked up from her_Winx Club_ colouring book.

"Hear what?" Benedict asked.

"That loud scream just now, sounded a lot like Mama."

"I'm sure Mum is fine," the sole ginger son stated. "Dad is with her."

The youngest of the Wooster children peered out the window from her spot at the coffee table. At that moment, her baby browns caught sight of her silver eyed father consoling his hysterical wife all the while he was trying his best not to laugh at her shell shocked appearance.

"Yeah, Mama is fine," she giggled while colouring in Bloom's hair orange.


End file.
